russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13
September 24, 2012 Born to be a Star host Anja Aguilar with official judges Richard Yap, Dingdong Avanzado, Jodi Sta. Maria and Maricel Soriano Sequestered TV station IBC 13, the undisputed number 3 leading TV network in the Philippines, which has a blocktime partnership with Viva Entertainment as Viva-TV for a primetime block from 5:00 pm to 12:00 midnight. Such was what transpired at the Grand Ballroom of The Diamond Hotel on September 28, when Viva-TV on IBC gathered its biggest stars, network officials and the print media to a night of entertainment, competitions, raffle draws, huge prizes and of course, lots of fun and excitement. A certified singing champion Anja Aguilar will now host her own show on the Kapinoy network IBC-13. Patterned after the internationally famous program Born to be a Star is the newest addition to the line-up of Viva-TV's fast-growing lineup of top-rating shows that includes game shows like Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. The program is expected to open doors for aspiring talented artists with a singing contest. We will enhance their new talents and help them perform better, like padadamitan, palalagyan ng make-up, kung kailangan ng back-up singers or dancers o di kaya’y puwedeng mas pagandahin pa ang kanilang areglo o arrangement, we will help them do that,” Anja explained yesterday at a presscon held at Viva-TV which is producing the show to become the next Born to be a Star. Our main edge will be the production value of the show. This group has the big budget for it. Announced as Viva-TV’s host for its newest franchised TV show, the Born to be a Star format is the latest creation of worldwide production company Endemol. It is a proven international primetime ratings hit, with the show scoring a large percentage of the audience share in the United States and America for the future superstar. Born to be a Star, the latest host to Anja’s lap this September, will start airing in September 30 on IBC 13. Born to be a Star is a smash hit creation of Mentorn International, the global production and distribution production company Endemol. The contest gives talented artists from 12 years old up a chance to display their creative flairs like their favorite stars for one night. Once chosen, they will be given makeovers, musical arrangements, back-up dancers if needed in their performances. They will also have a chance to sing with Anja Aguilar. The price at stake is a whopping one million pesos worth of cash and prizes. A singing champion noted it was a case of deja vu for her, as she recalled that she herself started her singing career in Little Big Star on ABS-CBN. For Anja, hosting this kind of show would mean being able to help new singers on their road to fame and fortune, payback time for her. The network signed a contract with Endemol to gain rights of its franchise of Born to be a Star. “I’d like others to get the kind of breaks that helped me get started as a singer. This is my chance to help and I’m sure that we will find a new stars in the show,” Anja averred. Born to be a Star, the American television newest sensation will be seen on IBC-13 with its local version hosted by Anja Aguilar this September 30 every Sunday. In between awards and prizes, Viva-TV proclaimed its all-new shows and timeslots on IBC. On Sundays, teen drama anthology Dear Heart at 2:30 p.m., Ashley Rivera's Petra's Panniest at 3:30 p.m., the PBA Philippine Cup premieres at 4 p.m. for the basketball fans, the Born to be a Star right after, and Christopher de Leon's game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 9:30 p.m. Weeknights at 5:30 p.m. for PrimeTastik begin with phenomenal fairy cartoons Winx Club at 5:30 p.m., with a characters Stella, Aisha, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Bloom in the beginning at the Alfea school, Clover, Sam and Alex in the action-crime fighting Totally Spies! debuted at 6 p.m. (starting October 1), Christopher de Leon's game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire at 6:30 p.m., Edu Manzano's The Weakest Link at 7:30 p.m., primetime teleserye Cristine Reyes' Esperanza at 8;30 p.m., new actor AJ Muhlach and child star Xyriel Manabat are teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy at 9:15 p.m. (starting October 8), Fernando Carrillo for a new telenovela Maria Isabel at 10 p.m., new Koreanovela I Need Romance at 10:30 p.m., and Angelique Boyer's telenovela Teresa at 11 p.m. More new shows will premiere in October. IBC-13's new Kapinoy programming, which comes with the catchphrase the Kapinoy Network is still part of its bid to catch up in the local ratings race. From the way it has restructured its shows, the promising network is definitely current events, gospel, cultural and colorful from the Philippines. 'Born to be a Star is on Viva' October 3, 2012 This is the reason why singing contest like Star for a Night wwas hosting Asia's songbird Regine Vegasquez will win a popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. The talent and see the stars. Born to be a Star, American Television's newest sensation will soon be here in the Philippines. Viva bought the franchise (like the The Weakest Link and Who Wants to be a Millionnaire?). The Filipino edition of the popular American talent search, it will be hosted by a singing champion aand powerhouse singer Anja Aguilar. Vic del Rosario as the chairman and CEO, whose Viva Group of Companies is involved in movies, television, video, recording, cable channels, international pictures, interactive and live concerts. It has a earning huge success, Viva-TV is the strategy now have programs on IBC-13 which promptly copied by the Kapinoy programming who aired more and more Mexican and Korean soaps. It was followed by Japanese animes and cartoons dubbed into Filipino as well as the sports events including the NBA and PBA games. Alongside they feature Winx Club and Totally Spies!, my absolute favorite animated series, they have a line-up of shows that interest all kinds of people. Pop Pixie is popular with those who have an interest in kids. IBC-13, the government-owned sequestered radio-television network owned by Eric Canoy, now hopes to be a major player in the broadcast ratings game (now limited to GMA-7 and ABS-CBN with the former as the leader and the latter trailing behind) on the singing contest. Born to be a Star premieres this Sunday at 8:30 p.m. It will go against formidable programs Kap's Amazing Stories on GMA-7 and Sarah G. Live on ABS-CBN. Anja now joins the new company of Christopher de Leon of Who Wants to be a Millionaire and Edu Manzano of The Weakest Link as star hosts of Viva-TV shows. She having been chosen to host Born to be a Star, Anja said. It is recalled that Anja herself started her singing career via a local talent show Little Big Star on ABS-CBN, hosted by popstar princess Sarah Geronimo. Born to be a Star’s popularity in a country where IBC-13’s audience reach is nearly 20.5% percent nationwide. In Mega Manila where the ratings is fought fiercely, IBC-13 is on a toggle with TV5 which has cannibalized the audience of both IBC-13 and TV5, making it officially the third in the ratings race. The crisis in the recording and movie industry has diminished the power and profits of Boss Vic's formidable entertainment empire. Although still a force in the music recording, film production and distribution business,' VIVAs fortunes have been kept alive by its investment in television programming on '''IBC 13s primetime block. Del Rosario has shown that he's still a major player with a local drama series such as soap-opera teleserye like 'Esperanza' and '5 Girls and Daddy,' and teen drama anthology 'Dear Heart, and with a number of bankable hits like the first million-peso prize game shows ''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' and ''The Weakest Link'', and the million-peso prize talent search ''Born to be a Star'', they helped '''IBC 13 rise from its financial slump and mediocre ratings. By acquiring Vintage Sports, VIVA has also become the country's premier sports content provider with the basketball league Philippine Basketball Association (PBA).